beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Salamander T125WB
Pirates Saramanda T125WB is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Saramanda The design has a cartoonish drawing of a salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design is black with orange fumes and a lime-green outline. It appears as a sticker on the Metal Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Saramanda Appearance Saramanda has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well as featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander, is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive play Crystal Wheel: Pirates The Pirates Crystal Wheel mirrors the Orochi Chrome Wheel in size almost perfectly, which gives Pirate Orochi 145D more Stamina in the Zyro G stadium. It depicts many different etchings related to actual pirate. On it is shown a skull, the ocean, a tentacle of a sea creature, a doubloon and a mast of a ship. Spin Track: T125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Performance Tip: Wide Ball (WB) Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “Wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabilizer, which is what makes this a good performance tip.After a while WB gets flat and can be used in attack customizations and can have powerful upper and smash attack Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Japan Exclusive